Nothing as it Seems
by blue paper star
Summary: Townsville, USA, a small town constantly in the threshold of attacks from weird monsters and villains. Well, it used to be. The villains have moved on, and the monsters went back to whatever place they crawled out of. The Powerpuff Girls now live (mostly) normal lives, and even the Rowdyruff Boys have thrown out their old ways and are mainly good.
1. Chapter One

**Here it is!**

 **If they are ooc really badly, please tell me and I will try to fix it.**

 **Set-list: Idle Town by Conan Gray**

 _..._

 _This town will never change_

 _People come and go, it's all the same_

 _Speed the roads on our doubting days_

 _To any place that's far away_

 _..._

X

Blossom Utonium stands on the front porch waving goodbye to Bubbles as she shuts the door to Robin's car. She watches the blue station wagon disappear down the road. The red-haired girl yawns, last night some petty thieves ~tried~ to rob the Townsville jewelry, but were promptly stopped by the three super-heroines. They hadn't gotten a late night call in nearly a year. After the old mayor had to retire, the crime rate declined, now there was little to worry about. Mojo Jojo decided that it was no use taking over the world, so he sells weapons to the government, HIM just kind of stopped popping up, Fuzzy Lumpkins moved deeper into the forest, the Amoeba Boys were taken for secret testing, Sedusa became a teacher of all things, and then, the Rowdyruff Boys...they're much more mellow now, Bubbles and Boomer, as a matter of fact, are dating.

"Blossom, could you come here?" The Professor asked from the kitchen.

Blossom closed the door behind her and made her way into the kitchen. Anxiety bubbled into her stomach when she sees the look on Professor's face.

"What is it Professor?" She asks.

"Uh, I have to go out of town, will you be okay by yourself for awhile?" He asks.

Blossom nods, of course she will be, she's a Powerpuff Girl for heck's sake, and besides, Buttercup is coming back tonight.

Before she can blink, she's being crushed in a bear hug from the Professor.

"I love you, and I'll see you soon."

"I love you too, Professor."

The Professor disappears out the door and Blossom can't help me feel worried.

X

Brick Jojo flops onto the couch in the living he and his brothers shared. Mojo had left in a hurry about an hour ago, saying quick hello/goodbye to Brick and Boomer. Boomer left shortly after. Now, Brick is alone.

Well, mostly.

Brick grunts as Finn, the dog Boomer and Butch just _had_ to bring home one day lays on his chest.

Brick falls asleep rather quickly.

Brick's crimson eyes open slowly. "How long was I asleep?" He mumbles to no one but himself

He pull his phone from the pocket and turns it on.

Eleven P.M

 _Butch should be home by now_ , he thinks. He jumps up from the couch and over Finn, who had long since left the couch to sleep on the floor, and throwing open the door to Butch's room, only to find it empty.

Brick groans when he realizes that he's probably at the girls' and he blasts out into the night sky, leaving a trail of red light in his wake.

When he arrives at the Utonium residence, Blossom has already opened.

"Holy shit, did you know I was coming or something?" Brick asks, adjusting his red cap.

"No, I was just about to go over to you place to see if Buttercup was there." Blossom replies, rubbing her eyes.

"Butch isn't here?" He asks.

"Nope." She mutters.

Brick's eyes widen a little, but Blossom can't really tell. It is Brick after all.

X

"Well where else could they be?" She asks him.

He shrugs.

"What did we do?" Mojo Jojo asks, swallowing.

"I don't know, but we're going to have hell to pay for it." Professor John Utonium says, his now torn and dirty lab coat barely visible from the only working fluorescent light.

 **I know it's not very long, but it's 2 am and I can't write all I planned on. Anyway, this first chapter kinda switched perspective which won't happen very often, it'll mostly be in Blossom's. Oh and I am writing some summer themed one shots as my summer will be coming to an end next month T.T**

 **The next chapter will be longer I swear. One last thing, any x is a time skip because I can't use the symbols or lines I usually use for time skips or pov changes.**

 **Night.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know I said thus wouldn't change perspectives often, but I have decided that each chapter will alternate perspectives. (The last few sentences of a** **chapter may switch as well, like the last one, though it won't be very often.)**

 **Examples) One chapter is Blossom and Brick, next is Buttercup and Butch, then the next will be Bubbles and Boomer.**

 **So yes, greens this chapter.**

 **Set-list: The Reckless and The Brave by All Time Low**

 _..._

 _And long live the fast times, so come what may_  
 _I don't think I'll ever be saved_  
 _Our song has not been sung_  
 _Long live us_

 _..._

X

Buttercup Utonium sighs as she presses the ice to her face. Usually, getting hit with the ball didn't affect her, but after blacking out for a few minutes they made her sit out for the rest of the game.

Her mood only worsens when she sees a certain raven haired boy sits down beside her, laughing.

"What the hell do you want?" Buttercup asks.

Still laughing, he says, " 'The Toughest Fighter' has been benched."

Buttercup scowls and and ultimately decides to ignore her counterpart.

"So, are we gonna have one win?" Butch asks her.

Buttercup's ear perk.

"You guys lost?"

Butch nods, jaw clenching. "Citiesville got their asses in gear this year."

"Yeah, I bet it's those new coaches." She nods her head to the right corner.

The female coach in a deep purple jacket stands to the side, her eyes set on the game. The male coach looks the same except he is standing in the left corner.

"They don't mess around, that's for sure." He agrees.

X

"The tournaments are over, BC!" Reagan notes sorrowfully.

Buttercup sighs, the headache is beginning to subside, but she doesn't want to be reminded of Townsville's many losses in sports this year.

"We'll always have next year!" Natasha says cheerfully, throwing her bag onto the rack above the bus seats.

"I won't, I'm a senior, this was supposed to be my last year of going to State!" Reagan gripes.

"We'll win next year. I'll make sure of it." Buttercups says bitterly.

"We would've won if you hand't been benched." Natasha says.

"Now girls, we benched Buttercup for health reasons." Coach Springer says to them, her silver whistle dangling from her neck.

"We know." They all grumbled.

Their coach sighs and takes a seat in the front of the bus, behind the driver. Everyone is either talking amongst themselves or on their phones, Buttercup falling into the latter category.

"I hate this phone." Buttercup whispers harshly. It fucking _died_ in the middle of her game of Fruit Ninja, and she almost beat her high score. She decides to take a nap for the rest of trip home

X

Butch Jojo was about ready to murder someone before he got an angry text from Brick asking where the hell he was.

Then a fucking _lightning_ storm hit Townsville just as they arrived home. Meaning, flying home wasn't an option. Buttercup, being a bit groggy from her nap and pissed off at various things she didn't bother to tell him, looked like she was about to explode when they three figures hidden behind a dumpster in an alley while the pair was walking home.

"HEY FUCKERS WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! AM I GOING TO HAVE TO COME OVER THERE BECAUSE I WILL DAMMIT!" Buttercup screeches.

Butch drags his hand down his face in annoyance, but follows her to the opening of the alley anyway, three familiar silhouettes. Three weird blobs, but with no fedora.

"Well, if it isn't the Amoeba Boys, we thought you'd-" Buttercup cut herself off when the figures turned around, there was no way that these were the large single-celled organisms from years before.

Misshapen black blobs with red glowing eyes and sharp teeth have greeted the

"FUCK THIS SHIT I'M FLYING HOME!" Buttercup yells, a trail of green light behind her.

"HEY! WAIT UP!" Butch yells, trailing after her.

X  
Very little frightens the green puff, and she refused to say that whatever monster that her and Butch came across in that damned alleyway was one of them.

It caught her off guard. That was it.

When she arrived home, Blossom and Brick were sitting in the kitchen.

Blossom glances up, and her stare is icy. "Where were you? You said eight, it's nearly midnight!"

"Is Butch with you?" Brick asks.

"I'm right here!" Butch announces loudly, making his way into the kitchen.

"Where's the Professor?" Buttercup asks.

"He left. Said he had to leave town." Blossom replies. "Why?"

Buttercup opens the package of cookies on the counter. "There were these really weird things in an alley when we were coming back, monsters of some kind, just wanted to know if they had been seen before or something."

Brick raises and eyebrow at Butch. "Monsters?"

Butch nods, "Black blobs, red eyes, sharp teeth. The works."

"I'll go check the Professor's files, but I don't remember anything like that." Blossom says before hurrying into the basement.

"You know," Butch starts before taking a bite of cookie, "There haven't been monsters in Townsville since like the seventh grade."

"Then why are they popping up now?" Brick asks no on in particular.

Blossom comes back up stairs holding a _very_ thick stack of papers. "Here's everything I could find."

The four teenagers start going through them.

X  
Two hours.

That's how long they'd been going through the stacks of white paper.

The worst part about it to Butch, was that they were barely half way through.

It takes Blossom yawning frequently, Buttercup resting her head on the counter, Butch leaning up against the cupboards and nearly falling onto the floor, and Brick head almost falling onto certain pink-eyed girl's shoulder, (not because he likes her or anything, it was the fact she was the nearest thing to rest his head on obviously) for the teens to take a break.

Brick and Butch leave telling the girls they'll be by tomorrow, and head home.

X

 **is this okay? I feel like they're ooc, and if so, please tell me and I will work on fixing it. Fanfiction is something I am still learning to write.**

 **Also, it's gonna be blues next chapter! I'm actually kinda excited about it because I haven't ever really tried writing Boomubbles before.**


	3. Hiatus

**I was originally going to post chapter three this week, but school is fucking killing me and I've been very stressed as of late. There is also the fact I will be going on vacation during October and I won't have time to write much :( So, I am going on a hiatus until November 1st.**


End file.
